カンタレラ (Cantarella)
Original Version = and (revised) |singers = KAITO * Hatsune Miku (chorus) |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * exray, Terada, Bear, SYURI999, Fubuki, Um, kiri (illustration) |links = }} |-| ~grace edition~ = and |singers = KAITO V3 Soft * Hatsune Miku (chorus) |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * Itto Maru (illustration) * Toki-fū Seiya (video) More collaborators: * Teppei-sensei (violin solo) * Yama Ishimoto Kaoru (tenor sax) * Mizunashi Keihi (trumpet) * Soujirou (trombone) * Ariki Tatsurou (arrangement support) * Rhythm Section: Mint * Akai Ryuusei (piano) * TEST (guitar) * Aoi Setsuna (bass) * Shobon (drums) * Strings Section: * MIZ (first violin) * Yukiko Ono (second violin) * Kaoru Ogiwara (viola) * Iko Satouman (cello) |links = }} Background "Cantarella" is an original song by Kurousa-P. It is about an obsessive and intoxicating romance. A man (KAITO) who tries to keep his love for a girl (Miku) hidden and approach the girl in order to make her his. Taking time by the forelock, he gets closer to her, and he finally reveals himself. KAITO and Miku personify and respectively, known for their suggested incestuous relationship and use of poison. A short remake version of the song was later used as one of KAITO V3's official demos. This song was later rearranged and uploaded as "Cantarella ~grace edition~". This version was uploaded to YouTube on January 6, 2015. It was made in commemoration of the 5th anniversary of the original song. The ~grace edition~ has entered the Hall of Fame; is featured in the album 5th ANNIVERSARY BEST; and is featured in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd, along with the respective modules inspired from the PV. The original version has entered the Hall of Legend, is featured in the albums Vocalostar and VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Red), and is featured in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. Lyrics |-|Original = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Our gazes meet, Inside this closed-off world You may pretend not to notice but we're drunk on love heart, as I draw closer You thought you could see through my words but you got careless You thought you could drink this powerful potion you knew so well running rusted chains Derivatives |utau= |description = }} |human= , |description = }} |arrangement= |fanmadepv= }} |spinoff= }} Other media appearances Theater Production: Cantarella A musical based on this song ran in Shibuya's Space Zero theater in Tokyo from August 3 to August 7, 2011. It was directed by Yukio Ueshima, with Kentarou Kanesaki, and Tomohisa Sakou starring in the main roles.http://info.nicovideo.jp/nicomu/cantarella/cast.html The play was also streamed live on Nico Nico Douga.ANN - Vocaloid KAITO's Song Adapted into Stage Musical Written and Pictured Serialization B's-LOG Comics published a novel called Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-'' in September 15, 2011 and a manga adaptation called ''Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison-'' in March 1, 2012. The novel was written by Kaoru Ooshi and illustrated by Madarame, the manga was illustrated by Akira Sakamoto. Ichika made a manga adaptation as well called ''Cantarella -Poison of Blue-'' which was published in the digital magazine Nico Nico Age Premium in April 9, 2011 (also available at Yahoo Bookstore). The physical print was released in October 9, 2012. The first works mentioned are inspired off of the theater play and the later one uses both KAITO and Miku. Games Trivia *Cantarella is a poison or narcotic said to have been used by the Borgia family as their favorite poison in political assassinations. There are many rumors about its nature, preparation and real effects. Gallery Concept Arts= Kaito_Noble_concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス２contest by Ginko Kaito_~grace_edition~.png|Kaito's concept art for ''Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Kaito_~grace_edition~_2.png|Kaito's details for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Miku_~grace_edition~.png|Miku's concept art for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Miku_~grace edition~_2.png|Miku's details art for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ |-|Games= M classic.png|KAITO's Classic module, featured in -Project DIVA- 2nd M noble.png|Miku's Noble module, featured in -Project DIVA- 2nd Kaito 04.jpg|KAITO's Classic as appears in -Project DIVA- Arcade Hatsune_Miku_Noble.jpg|Miku's Noble as appears in -Project DIVA- Arcade Rosa_Prue.jpg|KAITO's Rosa Blue module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Rosa_Bianca.jpg|Miku's Rosa Bianca module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Kaito 34-1-.jpg|KAITO's Rosa Blue module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku 159-1-.jpg|Miku's Rosa Bianca module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Cantarella_grace_edition_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|Ittou Maru's loading screen, for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". |-|Merchandising= Cantarella_manga.png|Cover of "Cantarella ~Poison of Blue~", by Ichika Cantarella_manga2.jpg|Cover of "Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison-", by Akira Sakamoto Cantarella_novel.jpg|Cover of "Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-", by Kaoru Ooshi |-|Misc= Tinier_me_Cantarella_Kaito.jpg|Cantarella Kaito Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) Tinier_me_Cantarella_Miku.jpg|Cantarella Miku Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) Cantarella_-_PromotionalArtwork.png|Promotional artwork for the song 554810.jpg|Meshi's PV 370657.jpg|Kooten Bergh no Youhei's PV Cantarella_Rin-Len_mix.png|Nazekorewo-P's PV Cantarella.jpg|Ichika's PV Cantarellashoujo.jpg|Niyake's PV Cantarellashort.jpg|Orokamono's short PV References External links Official Unofficial — Wikipedia }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Demonstration songs